Castlevania (series)/References
Since the first title in 1986, the Castlevania series has been referenced in many forms of media, including videogames, movies and TV series. Fan references should be added at the Fan Wiki. Games Card Games card from Yu-Gi-Oh!]] *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' **A card named Vampire Hunter depicts a man wielding a whip. Since Yu-Gi-Oh! is also made by Konami, it makes sense that it might be a Belmont. Furthermore, its original Japanese name is "Vanpaia Kirā", "Vampire Killer", thus also referencing Castlevania. Video Games *'' '' **Before Finn and Jake fight Marceline the vampire, he quotes Dracula's infamous line from Symphony of the Night: "Enough talk... Have at you!" **Soon after that, Jake calls the trash on the ground a "miserable little pile of trash", again referencing Dracula's original speech to Richter: "What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets." ]] * '' **As a reward for finishing a quest in the Castle of the Dead (which seems to be a reference in itself), the game rewards you with a picture titled "Vampire Hunter" which seems to be a reference to Alucard or the Castlevania series in general. **The enemy list in the game seems to have been inspired by Castlevania, but since Castlevania has been around for almost three decades and covers creatures from many mythologies, it might just be a coincidence. Enemies encountered in both games include: bats, skeletons, lizardmen, giant wasps, wood golems, lesser demons/imps, zombies, knights, ghosts, hellhounds, mudmen, harpies, minotaurs, vampires, golems, Medusa, dragons, cyclops and Grim Reapers. *''Otomedius Excellent'' **''Otomedius Excellent'' features a Belmont character playable in this game, her name is Kokoro Belmont, and she's the actual guardian of the clan (2011). ''-like intro from Super Meat Boy]] *'' '' **Chapter 2: The Hospital starts out with a short intro in which Dr. Fetus flies into the night with Bandage Girl outside the gates of the hospital, which resembles Dracula's Castle. Meat Boy looks upward while a theme very similar to Prologue plays. This is a reference to the intro from Castlevania for the NES. *''The Binding of Isaac'' **When Eve's health is down to half, she transforms into the "Whore of Babylon". Her attack is multiplied (x3) and a screen will appear saying "What a horrible night to have a curse...", a reference to Simon's Quest. **Death's summoning of whirling scythes is a reference to the Castlevania series' Death. **The Nail's effect could be a reference to Simon's Quest for the NES, where one of the items needed to progress is Dracula's Nail, which allows the character to break blocks when it's equipped. **The design of the Holy Water item is based on the Holy Water sub-weapon in most Castlevania games. **Globins are a reference to Red/Blood Skeletons. **Edmund McMillen, the creator of the game, revealed on his Formspring account that the Mask of Infamy is a reference to Carmilla's appearance in Simon's Quest. *'' '' **In Castle Volkihar, in the first room on the left is a display case with a heart, a nail, a ring, an eye and a rib. This is a reference to Dracula's relics from Simon's Quest. *'' '' **In the PC game Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines there's a security unit at the end of the test chambers of the Fu Syndicate named the "Belmont Squad". Digging more into this reference, at one point in the game your character (a vampire) will be forced to take part in a series of studies to learn more about the weaknesses of the kindred, making the Fu Syndicate some sort of "vampire hunters", as are the members of the Belmont Clan. ]] *Van Helsing'' **In the PS2 and Xbox game Van Helsing, one of the libraries Gabriel Van Helsing walks through contains a book about an ancient clan of vampire hunters called "The Belmonts". *'' '' **In the Super Nintendo and Sega Genesis game Zombies Ate My Neighbors, the vampire enemy's name is "Vlad Belmont". Makes sense, since the game was also published by Konami. Literature Manga *'' '' **In the Rosario + Vampire II manga series, the main character, Tsukune Aono, learns to control his vampire powers through the use of a magical whip that dispels demon power, called "Belmont". This is clearly a reference to the Vampire Killer and the Belmont Clan. *'' '' **The manga series Zatch Bell!, called in Japan Konjiki no Gasshu!! (金色のガッシュ!!?, lit. Golden Gash!!) featured a character named Sherry Belmont (ベルモンド シェリー Berumondo Sherī). She assists her partner Brago (who has has a slight resemblance to a vampire), and her main-weapon is a flail. Music *The popular Japanese visual kei band "Malice Mizer" has a song named "Gekka no Yasoukyoku" which is the Japanese name for Symphony of the Night. *European metal band "Dignity" covered the Dracula's Curse track Beginning in their debut album, Project Destiny. The track is called Inner Demons and features lyrics about the inner fight of a man. TV series attacking Dracula, from Robot Chicken]] *''Robot Chicken'' **In the episode Maurice Was Caught there is a segment called "Is that a whip?" which pokes fun at the Castlevania series. *'' '' **One of the fictional languages created for the show by linguist David J. Peterson makes a reference to Castlevania, where the word for chain is "belmon"; "that's clearly a shout-out to Castlevania II: Simon's Quest.", he said. from Castle Mane-ia]] *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' **The Hasbro cartoon series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, pays homage to Castlevania by naming the third episode of the fourth season after it: Castle Mane-ia. This reference was confirmed by episode writer Josh Haber of via his Twitter account.https://twitter.com/joshhaber/status/400477034473717761 References